Kingdom Hearts Neo
by finalfantasyx12
Summary: How do three new characters, Drake, Saria and Dante,plus many more newcomers,help fend off the heartless and destroy the orginization? Find out in this exciting new era of kingdom hearts!
1. Chapter 1

KINGDOM HEARTS NEO 

In the year 300xx,a boy…with the power of his heart and many other hearts in his hand, wakes up to find himself in a vortex that brought him to the world of Neo.

"Wh…..where am I?" said Drake as he woke up to himself in a dimension where he was clueless. "Well, since I'm here, I should start looking around and find a way out of here" he said as he got up from the crystal floor engraved with a boy holding a peculiar blade. He didn't really need to search around a lot due to the fact that it was a circle he was standing on. Soon he got tired. As he was walking up to the edge of the crystal circle, magical stairs appeared from out of nowhere. "Well, I guess this is where to go" So he walked up the stairs and he reached the second crystal circle. Then suddenly, three stones appeared from the ground. One with a sword, one with a shield, and one with a staff. "Am I supposed to get one of these?" After thinking for about 30 seconds he finally chose the sword. As soon as the sword touched the palm of his hand, the three stones went back into the ground. Then suddenly, shadow beings from the ground appeared. "wh…what are those things?" he said in shock. The shadows then started to go closer to him ready to attack. "Use the blade…." A voice out of nowhere said to Drake as he stood in fear. Drake heard the voice and he stood in fear no more. He then put the blade into action and slashed those three shadows in half in an instant. "wh…..what just happened?" Again, more magical stairs appeared and Drake went up all of them. He had come across the final crystal circle. Then the blade disappeared out of his hand. "Drake…..i will become real in a matter of minutes. It is best you say your last words until the time has come." The voice said again to Drake. Drake said in reply "Who are you? What are you talking about? And……whats happening?……"

Who are you……What are you talking about………Whats….happening…….

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

KINGDOM HEARTS NEO 

"AHH!" Rexad woke up in fear after the crazy dream he had. (breathing in shock) "It was just a dream." (gets off of bed) "Hopefully I never have a crazy dream like that again." (looks at clock) "Oh my god, its 8:30 already!? Aww man I gotta get to school fast!" Rexad rushed to school in a hurry not to miss the first period. (running down the street) "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I have to get to school fast!" "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISTER!" A policeman stopped Rexad from running. "wh….what do you want? I have to get to school now!" "I got a favor to ask you." "CANT IT WAIT TILL 3 PM?" "Ho ho ho, don't worry boy, it wont take long." (sighs) "Hopefully you're right" Rexad followed the policeman into an alley two blocks down from where they were. "Theres your job boy." (looks around) "………what?" "All you have to do is get that paint off the walls." (sighs) "Okay." As Rexad got to the walls he spotted something on the ground. (picks up star charm off the floor) "A charm?" "HURRY UP BOY!" (rubs ears) "Okay okay…" (puts charm in pocket) Rexad finished cleaning the walls. (sits down on box) "Phew, finally I'm done" "You did good boy, heres some cash." (receives 50 dollars from policeman) "Woah, fifty dollars….thank you mister" "No problem boy" (looks at watch) "OH MY GOD! ITS 10:43! OMG OMG OMG I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL FAST!" After 6 minutes of rushing to school, Rexad finally got there. (heavy breathing) "I'm finally here." Rexad walked up to the door in fear of being punished. (opens the door) "Hey you, kid, why are you here so late" a security guard asked him. "Well, I was gonna come earlier but this policeman stopped me to run an errand for him." "Oh yeah and what was that?" "Well he told me to clean some paint off some walls at an alley back at Roseville" "Hmm… well you do have some paint on your hands, I can see that, go on ahead boy, don't wanna be late" "Thanks." Rexad rushed up the stairs and he finally got to his fourth period door. "Ugh, I cant believe I came at fourth period. Well since I'm here I might as well go in" Rexad opened the door and there was a bit of a surprise waiting for him. "REXAD!" Miss Iruka yelled. "AHH!" (falls on the floor) (rubs head) "Miss Iruka, you scared the hell out of me" "Well its your fault for being so late. Why would you even think of coming this late anyways?" (gets up off floor) "Well I was gonna come earlier but.." "NO, STOP RIGHT THERE,I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER EXCUSE! NOW GO TO YOUR SEAT AND LISTEN!" (sighs) "Okay" The other students laughed at him while walking to his seat. (sits down on chair) "Rough day huh?" Arisa said to him. "Yeah, total bummer" "Hmm, I guess its bad luck for you today." Adent said to him. "You wont believe how much. But I'll tell you when we get to lunch, I've got into enough trouble today." "ARE YOU TALKING REXAD?" "No mam, page 258 right?" "Grr.."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

KINGDOM HEARTS NEO 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The school lunch bell rung. Rexad and his friends went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. (sits on table) "Ugh, meat loaf again. Doesn't this school have anything better to serve?" "Hee hee, well Rexad, you chose to come to this boring school, I guess its your fault." Arisa said. "Hmph. I don't eat school lunches. I bring my own." Adent said sounding all cool. "Oh yeah. And what did you bring for lunch?" (takes out lunch) "Pizza and French fries." (looks at pizza) "Aww man, I want some pizza like Adent. No fair." "Hee hee, so tell us about your bad day like you said you would." "Yes Rexad, I'd love to hear about it." "Okay, well it all started out like this……."

MEANWHILE

"Well, weve been here for months now and still no heartless. I guess we actually did it when we beat Xemnas." Sora said cheerfully. "Yup, I guess we did it, hyuck." Goofy said. "And its all because we worked together." Donald said. "Hmph, I wouldn't be so sure of that. I mean, the story never ends." Leon said. "Yeah, you may have destroyed Xemnas, but I think theres still more to come." Yuffie said. "Well, I was in the fight so I'm thinking that the whole thing is over. Me and Sora pwned him." Riku said. "Well, just be glad that were all together and safe." Kairi said. "Yeah….safe" Sora said.

"And that's how all of it happened. It came outta nowhere." "Hmm, that's a really impressive story Rexad, the smartest one you've come up with this month." "Aww come on man, I'm serious. All of it happened Adent." "Well I think it would make a great book report." (throws meat at Arisa) "Shut up Ari." "Tee hee"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

KINGDOM HEARTS NEO 

After hours of school, school finally finished. "Ahh yessssss! The last day of school is over!" "Yes Rexad, another time for you to have one of your 'crazy' dreams" "Oh shut up Adent, I bet one day, when were all sixteen, on the first day of school you're gonna come with a crazy story like that too." "Heh, it might be crazy, but not half as crazy as yours." "Whatever, anyways what are you gonna do for the summer?" "I don't know. Stay home, be bored till next semester I guess." "That sounds fun." "Hey guys, have you noticed since we came out of school, we haven't seen anyone at all on the streets?" Arisa said. (looks around) "Well maybe everyones home today. I mean there is this football game that everyones dying for." "I don't know. Don't you think its kinda weird?" "No, not at all. Hey theres Miss Rosenburg and shes……..not moving…..at all." "Theres a dog." Adent said. "Yeah but its not moving at all either." Arisa said. Everyone was shocked because they were the only three people moving. So they headed out for the alley. "Come on guys, lets go to the alley. And we can solve this out." (Arisa and Adent look at eachother than look at Rexad) "Mhmm"

**Adent and Arisa join the party!**

So they ran to the alley quickly to figure out what was going on. "Were here." "Umm" "What is it Adent?" (points to the sky) "Look at that." As they all looked above they all saw a big vortex in the sky. "Woah…." They all said as they gazed upon the vortex. "That's it!" "Whats it Rexad?" "That's it! That's the vortex that Drake went to in my crazy dream!" "Drake?" Both Arisa and Adent said. "Its sucking out the time in this world. Soon none of us will be moving. Its best that we find a way inside of it." Adent said. "I think Adent's right. We should go in and check it out." Rexad said. "Oh okay. Hey theres a ladder there we can climb to get on the roof." "Good looking Ari!" So they climbed up the ladder and they got onto the roof. "Well here we are. The roof." Rexad said. "If we go in there, we may never come back again. Its best that we all think about this first." Adent said. "Well I think that we should go in, because if we don't, not only us but the whole world would dissapear. I mean, whats the world without time?" "Hmm, he has a point. Okay, Rexad, Arisa, Lets go!" So all three of them went into the vortex, and they landed in somewhere very familiar.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

KINGDOM HEARTS NEO 

They landed…… in somewhere very familiar.

Traverse Town

"Ugh…. My head…. Oww. Hey guys, I think we landed(gets up from floor) Woah……. Where am I? Where are they?" (walks up to the local store)"Hmm…. I think I know this place. ……… Ugh, who am I kidding. I just have to find the guys."

**Adent and Arisa leave the party**

(walks up to a boy) "Hey mister, have you seen a boy with a black and blue cape? Black shirt with a skull on it? Blue pants with flames on the side?" "No, but I did see this blue haired girl who didn't look familiar." Sora said. "Arisa.. thanks" "No problem" "So which direction did you see her go to?" "Well, it looked like she was heading for the local hotel. Hey, come to think of it that's where kairi said she was going." "Okay thanks" "Hey, I'll come with you, maybe I'll find kairi and your friend." "Sure."

**Sora joins the party**

So Rexad and Sora headed for the hotel and they found someone…. Or something waiting for them. (walks up to the hotel) "Well were here. Hey I never got your name." "Rexads the name, video games the game." "Heh heh heh" Sora was just about to open the door, and then they heard a loud noise from nowhere. BOOM! "Woah, what was that?" "I don't know, but lets go check it out now!" "Okay Rexad" So they headed in the direction they heard the noise from and then they saw it. "You again!" "What do you mean Sora? You know this thing?" "Yeah, it's the guard armor! (keyblade appears in hand)" "Woah….. whats that thing?" "No time to explain, just get behind me and I'll handle him!" "No way I wanna fight too! (mysterious blade appears in hand)

"Huh?" BOOM! "Alright lets do this Rexad!"

Guard Armor-lvl-5 Hp-300

They fought and fought. But they never hit him because of his armor. But eventually they figured out a way to beat him easily. They broke pieces of his armor one by one until he had no more left, then they both striked him. (both Rexad and Sora) "HIYAAAAAA!" They cut him open and he disappeared. A heart blew in the wind……

Guard Armor-Vanquished!

Exp-100

Congratulations, Rexad is now level 6!

(mysterious blade disappears out of hand) "Woah…. What was that thing?" "We'll explain in the hotel." So they both went in the hotel. "And that's how you make your hair look nice and pretty" Arisa said cheerfully. "Hey Rexad! You finally found me!" "Rexad?" "A friend of mines Kairi, you'll get to know him sooner." "Umm… hey Ari, umm, wheres Adent?" "Over there with Leon." "Leon?" "I'm right here bonehead." "Oh, hey Adent. Looks like we all found eachother. But I have to head up on everything. What was that thing we fought outside Sora? And what was that blade you were holding……… what was the blade I was holding?" "I think I can explain all of that" Leon said. And so he did, He started to explain everything from top to bottom.

MEANWHILE 

"Hmm…. Another nobody." Marluxia said. "Maybe we can use this one, and not another dropout like Roxas." Larxene said. "Yes…maybe we can use him, and this time, not for the organization. But for us…." Zexion said. (all of them laughing together)

"Oh….so what your saying is this keyblade is supposed to lock keyholes that send out these shadows called heartless into the world?" "Yes…. Yes exactly. We had some type of crisis about 1,000 years ago but Sora seemed to fix that problem" "Wait a minute,1,000 years ago? What the hell are you guys still doing alive?" "Well, maybe you might recognize, but we got sucked into a vortex that brought us here… 1,000 years into the future. Or maybe more than that." "Dude, its 300xx, when did you guys start doing this stuff?" "Around 100xx." "Woah! That's like 3,000 years or something. Okay, I believe everything, But what was the blade I was holding?" "That blade my friend, was a Neoblade." "Neoblade?" "Yes." "Well what does it do?" "We know not much of its power, due to the fact that it was created about the time the world of Neo was created. All we know now is that its power is given only to the one who holds the power of hearts." "Woah….so I'm that person?" (nods head) "COOL!" "heh heh, yes Rexad…..cool……"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

KINGDOM HEARTS NEO 

"So I know that I have a Neoblade now, how do I bring it out?" "Well, all we know now is it comes out only when heartless come out, but I think theres another way you can bring it out." "How? Please tell me." "Well, I'm not sure, but if you can control your power, maybe you'll be able to bring it out yourself." "Oh… okay great, control power that I don't know of, that'll be real easy." "heh heh heh, well its not my fault, I'm not sure I know much about the Neoblade." "Well, I'll learn more about it soon." "I think we should go now, right guys?" "Yes, its about time I left this place, its not up to my standard." Adent said. "Sure, we can go." Arisa said. "Okay then, Adent, Ari, lets go" Suddenly a magical circle similar to the crystal circle in Rexad's dream appeared put them in a barrier of light. "Woah…. What is this thing?" "I don't know, but it looked like it stopped time, and now its bringing us back to Remedy City." The barrier did so. It flashed the whole area and brought them back to Remedy City, but somewhere no one would ever go. "AHH!" Rexad was on his bed and he woke up from another "dream". "No…. no no no no no no no no no no no! This time it wasn't a dream,IT WAS NOT A DREAM! (puts on clothes) Im gonna go straight to the alley and tell Adent and Ari to meet me there." And so he did. After he waited about 15 minutes at the alley, they finally came with a story to tell. "Am I crazy? Or did we all have this wicked dream?" Arisa said. "Shes not lying, I….. I had it too." Adent said. "We all had it, and for some reason, we all remember it." "Hey, what do you think it is Adent?" "I do know almost everything….. but I know none of this. We have to figure this thing out." "Way ahead of you! So there was this guy named Sora and….."

MEANWHILE 

"Havent we messed with their heads enough? I want to do something big now, release some heartless into their area, that's when they'll go." Zexion said furiously. "Zexion, making weak heartless go after them isn't gonna make them go into the mansion." Larxene said. "heh heh….don't be so sure about that Larxene, I mean, we all have been waiting for another key to pop up right? We did go to the trouble of creating a vortex that brought us 3,000 years into the future right? So lets make this worth our time." Marluxia said. So Marluxia sent 5 shadows into the alley for the three to fight. "heh heh heh, they all have weapons, they'll be fine."

"I KNEW IT! IT WASN'T A DREAM! IT REALLY HAPPENED!" "Yes Rexad, yes it did. But we sill have to find out whats going on. Why was it only us that had that dream." Suddenly they all saw a pool of shadow on the ground. Then 5 shadow heartless came up from the pool. "See those Rexad? Heartless" "Oh, well in that case(Neoblade appears in hand) lets get it on already!" "Right behind you!"(Aurons (FFX) sword appears in hand) It seems Adent had a weapon too. "Bring it on!(Mythrill sword(FFXII) appears in hand) And so did Arisa

Shadows-lvl 3 (each)

So they battled with those shadows. It wasn't really hard for Rexad and Adent because they knew of some swordsman skills already. (Destroys two shadows in one slash)"BOOYAA! Hows it goin over there Adent?" (destroys another two in one slash and put sword on shoulder) "Easy come easy go." (destroys one shadow) "HIYAA, I did it! P"

Shadows-Vanquished!

Exp-132

Congratulations, Arisa is now lvl 6

Adent is now lvl 6

Rexad is now lvl 7

(swords dissapear out of hands) "Hey my swords gone!" Arisa said surprisingly. "That's whats supposed to happen, you see, all we know now is that when heartless are gone, weapons gone too." "Well, I'd better get home now, my moms probably worried, if anything happens, were prepared. So I'll see you guys at the park tomorrow" "Later Rex" "Bye guys"

"DRATS! It didn't work!" Zexion said. "Gee Zex, you're quite the fussy one." Marluxia said. "See, I told you guys it wouldn't work, but you didn't believe me. We need something bigger." "Ive got an idea." Lexaus said. "Why don't we try bringing something to the mansion, something they can fight. The scent of darkness will bring them there." "Hmm…… that just might work. And the park is close to the mansion and that's where there meeting tomorrow. Excellent. We'll start tomorrow." "This is gonna be good."


	7. Chapter 7

KINGDOM HEARTS NEO The Park

"Hey Rex! Sorry Im late, my mom made me do some major cleaning before I could come." Arisa said. "And my father tried to teach my something I already knew (runs hand through hair) but of course, he failed." "Well, it's a good thing you're all here. We just need to solve this problem." "Hmm……. I don't think theres anyway possible we all could have had the same dream. Of course there has to be some explanation for this but…… my massive knowledge hasn't come close to a situation like this. Its best we ask someone smarter than me, if any." "No Adent, theres no one we know smarter than you. No one." "(runs hand through hair) I know, I just wanted to hear you say that." "Can we please just stop goofing around and start acting serious?" "Hey…….what was that noise?" "That sound……I heard it too….." "What are you two talking about? You see, that's why boys are so….." BOOM! They all heard the sound of an earthquake, and it was coming from the so called "Haunted Mansion". "That sound, you all heard it right?" "(points out to the forest)Its coming from the mansion, we have to go there quick!(runs down to the forest)" "Right behind ya!( runs to the forest)" "Don't leave me hanging! (runs to the forest)" When they all got to the forest, they had a certain surprise waiting for them. "Great…..look…." "Dammit, more heartless(NeoBlade appears in hand)" (Adent and Arisa's weapons appear in their hands)

Shadows(x5)- lvl 5 each Hp- 50 each

They fought and fought as fast as they could so they can get to the mansion. "(Destroys two in one slash) Come on guys, lets go!" Rexad said in a hurry. (Adent and Arisa kill 3 together) "RIGHT!"

Shadows-Vanquished!

Congratulations, Rexad is now lvl 8

Adent is now lvl 7

Arisa is now lvl 7

Adent has learned the move Tornado Slash

"Finally were done" "No time to lose, lets get to the mansion right away!" So they all ran as fast as they could to the mansion and there they saw…… "Wha…….. what the hell is that thing?" "Its power…… the darkness flowing through it is enormous. RAAAAAAARRRRRRGGH! The humongous beast let out a mighty roar to instill fear in the three. "(gulp) So what do we do now?" Arisa said in fear. "Well I know what im gonna do, Im gonna bring this thing down!" "RIGHT!!"

Nexus-lvl 10 hp-650

Rexad was not lying. He got right into the action by charging up at Nexus with the Neoblade. "HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The slash did do damage to Nexus, but it was like he didn't feel it at all. Now it was Nexus' turn. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHH! He stomped on the ground and damaged all three. "AHHH" Arisa had seemed like she was down. "One down, us to go Adent." "Couldn't hear you more clearly Rex." "So the two fought and fought. The beast was too mighty for them, the darkness in him was too strong. Nexus had come down to 100hp. Rexad and Adent were weak. Nexus took his fist and charged it at Adent. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!" "Adent No!" Adent was down. It had all come down to Rexad and Nexus. "You're gonna pay for that!" Rexad was very angry, so he went all out on this big attack. "(charges up at Nexus) YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He attacked Nexus……. But it did nothing. Nexus was down to 50hp, Rexad……. 21hp. Nexus took his fist one more time and then…….BOOM! Rexad was down….. everyone had lost…..or did they. Nexus smelled something behind him. That thing was Adent! Nexus turned around then he got angry. The badly injured Adent grabbed his sword and used his new attack, the tornado slash! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGH………RAAAA…….AAAAAAAA(falls down on the floor) Nexus was down…… But suddenly he vanished in the darkness. Adent looking all cool didn't care, he just wanted to help his friends. So he took out two tufts of phoenix down. "Hmph, lucky I carry these things." He used them on Arisa and Rexad. They didn't come back in full health, but they were just about good enough to stand up. "Nexus……….IM GONNA KILL HIM! (charges at the air) WHERE IS HE? WHERE DID HE GO? I JUST WANNA…… wanna…….waaaahahahaha(starts crying) "Ugh…." "Are you okay Adent?" "Yes, im fine, hopefully you guys are too. "(stops crying) Yeah….. I guess im fine, BUT IM STILL GONNA KILL THAT THING!" "Don't worry Rex, I did your job for you." "Well were all okay, but why did that thing come so suddenly?" "I don't know……. But im guessing……. That mansion was the cause." "So what do you want to do?" "WERE GONNA GO TO THE MANSION! THAT'S WHAT(rushes to the mansion)" "Wai……. Ugh( runs to the mansion)" "Why am I always left alone? (walks up to the mansion)

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

\

KINGDOM HEARTS NEO

The Abandoned Mansion 

Adent: "Hmm…… Well, were all here. We might as well get to looking around.

Rexad: "Right"

They looked around for nearly an hour but they came to find absolutely nothing.

Adent: "Did anyone find anything?"

Arisa: "Nope, just a bunch of dirty old books."

Rexad: "Were never gonna find anything here. God, I just wish we knew what the hell was going on!(punches the wall)"

Suddenly the wall began to open as if Rexad just pushed some kind of button. When the wall opened, the saw a picture of a girl holding some kind of notepad.

Rexad: "Hey guys?"

Adent and Arisa: "Yeah?"

Rexad: "I think I found something."

Adent and Arisa: (runs up to Rexad)

Arisa: "What is it?"

Adent: "It looks like some kind of picture from 100xx. Maybe this is a clue of some sort(takes picture off the wall) maybe theres something in it."

Rexad: "Or better yet(points to the wall) behind it."

They saw another button. A red button.

Rexad: "Well then….. only one thing to do! (punches the button)"

Suddenly the mansion started to quake. Maybe something was powered up. They all started to wonder, but Rexad just wanted to get out. It seemed as if there was nothing suspicious about the mansion. So the all got out of the room they were in and then they saw some stairs leading to some kind of basement. Stairs they never saw at first.

Rexad: "Great, more weird stuff happening.(walks towards the stairs)"

Adent: "Lets just go, the more we ponder, the more time we waste.(walks towards the stairs)"

Arisa: "Right behind ya! (walks towards the stairs)

They all went downstairs into an old room.

Adent: (looks on the ground and touches it) "Hmm….. The ground…. It feels and looks like its been burned, as if this place caught on fire."

Arisa: "Maybe the owner forgot to clean this place before he left."

Suddenly time stopped yet again. Then they heard a strange voice.

???: "Now is the time. You must all go. Go back into reality."

Adent and Arisa: (looks at Rexad)

Rexad: "……..what?"

Adent: "Shut up Rexad, we know that was you."

Rexad: "Huh?"

Arisa: "Are you talking into a microphone or something?"

Rexad: "That voice we all heard wasn't me okay? Probably some malfunctioning in this place."

Adent: "Yeah….whatever"

Arisa: "Yeah, just stop goofing off and help us please?"

???: "Time and Space have gotten you three, it has almost even manipulated you to do actions you probably could not understand."

Adent: "ENOUGH REXAD!"

Then the floor started to shake like an earthquake was coming right at them. Then they all started to fade away like stains on clothes.

Adent: "Whats going on? My skin… its fading.

Arisa: "Mnes too. Rexad! Help!

Rexad couldn't hear them. He seemed petrified at what was going on.

Rexad: "Our skin……that voice……time…..space…….my dream….(falls on the floor)

Arisa: "REXAAAAAAAAD! ADENT!

Adent: "Arisa! Rexad! Are you guys okay?!

No one could hear anybody, its as if time was going away for good. In time, they all faded away in light. But for some reason, Rexad faded away in darkness rather than light.

Rexad: "Our skin……that voice……time…..space…….my dream….

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

KINGDOM HEARTS NEO 

???: "Wh…… where am I?"

???: "Hello? Helloooooo? Wake up sleepyhead."

???: "AHHH!"

???: "Woah…. Did I scare you?"

???: "No….. who are you?"

???: "Oh, my names Vaan, nice to meet you. Whats yours?

???: "Oh… its Drake.

Vaan: "Well nice to meet you Drake.

Drake: "Yeah, so what happened? Why am I here? Better yet, where is here?"

Vaan: "Well, all I know now is I was walking down the street when I tripped over you, then I started talking to myself saying 'whats a body doing in the middle of the alley?' And so I started trying to wake you up and now here we are."

Drake: "Oh…… well…. What are you doing here? Were you transported from another place?"

Vaan: "Well now that you mention it, yes I was. I was riding in my airship with my sky pirate friends, when all of a sudden, time stopped and I guess I was brought here, I don't know why."

Drake: "Oh… I think that's exactly what happened to me (gets up off the floor) I think I left 2 of my friends behind, but I'll find them, sooner or later."

Vaan: "Yeah, I'll find mines too."

Drake: "Well, now that im here, I guess I should just start searching the neighborhood. (walks away)"

Vaan: "Hey…. Don't forget me(walks to Drake)

**Vaan joins the party**

So they roamed the city in search of their friends, but it didn't really work out. So Vaan and Drake went inside an eatery to relax for a while.

Drake: "(sigh) That went well."

Vaan: "heh heh heh."

Drake: "Hey, what do your friends look like anyways?"

Vaan: "Well one is…."

???: "EVERYONE! LEAVE NOW, THE RAIDERS ARE BAAAAAAACK!"

Soon the restaurant started going all crazy.

Drake: "What the hell did he just say?"

Vaan: "I don't know, but it seems pretty scary."

Drake: "Nothing is scary to me, now come on, were gonna figure this out."

Vaan: "Right!"

So they went outside and they saw shadows on horses.

Drake: "Great, more heartless! (Neoblade appears in hand)

Vaan: "What did you just call them?"

Drake: "Do you have protection?"

Vaan: (Takes out demonsbane(FFXII) "Always do!"

Raiders-(x3) lvl 7 each hp-150

It seemed like a tough battle at first, but they found an easier way to defeat them. They just attcked the soldiers off the horse. Without the soldiers on the horse, the horse is nothing. Then they destroyed the soldiers.

Drake: "Good… all done."

Vaan: "Yeah."

???: "The raiders are gone. THE RAIDERS ARE GONE!

The whole crowd started cheering. Cheering for nobody.

Vaan: "What the….. it seemed as if they didn't even see us destroy them."

Drake: "Okay, this time stopping thing is giving me a headache."

Vaan: "Oh, so time stopped when the raiders came."

???: "Not exactly"

Drake and Vaan: "Huh?"

???: "Time may have stopped for them, but not for me. I saw everything that happened, and I have to admit, you guys are pretty good fighters…. For a first time heartless battle."

Drake: "That wasn't my first time….. or was it?"

Vaan: "Who are you?"

???: "Angel Road, 5:00Pm today. Meet me there."

The stranger walked away.

Vaan: "Who was that guy?"

Drake: I dunno, but it looks like hes got a fight prepared for us today!

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

KINGDOM HEARTS NEO

ANGEL ROAD

Vaan and Drake walked up to the center of Angel Road. And a bit of a suprise was waiting there for them. Two men grabbed them by the arms so they couldn't move.

???:Well well well, glad you could make it...heh heh.

Drake:Dude, who the hell are you?

???:(takes off hood) Dante's the name, hardcores the game.

Drake:What the... Dante...Ad..

Dante:Let them go fellas

The let go of Vaan and Drake, but Drake was still curious. He thought he recognized that name.

Dante: You see, i have a gift, something like you do. You-the Neoblade, me- the power of the cursed Triforce.

Vaan:Cursed Triforce?

Dante: Yeah. You see, theres three pieces of this Triforce. The top piece allows the holder to see into the future. The left piece allows the holder a terrible dark strength. I would get a little more detail into that piece, but its too complicated. Anyways, the right piece, which i have- allows the holder to see stuff they could never see before.

Vaan: So what is this Cursed Triforce anyways?

Dante:Look kid, i didn't come here to talk about that. I came here to show you something.

Drake: Well what is it?

Dante:Come see for yourself.

The two walked up to Dante to see a strange, green crystal ball.

Vaan and Drake:Oooo...

Dante: Thats right, this is one of the 5 essences that go with the Neoblade.

Drake: Huh?

Dante: Heh... you may not know much about the Neoblade, but i do. Heres how it goes. You see, that hole at the top top of the handle guard of the Neoblade, that hole is supposed to have an essence inside of it to make the Blade stronger. There are 5 different essences, Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind and Earth. The one i have right here is wind.

Drake:Ohhh...okay...

Dante: Yeah.

Drake: So are you gonna give it to me?

Dante:Normally i would, but i want to test something out.

Drake:The essence?

Dante: No,you.

Drake: Huh?

Dante:Thats right kid, i want a battle from you, one on one.

Drake: Okay man, i dont think that my power is supposed to be used against humans.

Dante:(Takes out weird sword with a skull handleguard) Who said anything about me being a human?

Vaan:Get him Drake!

Dante- lvl 15 Hp-1000

The battle between them began. It started out easy, but Dante started getting hard.

Dante:Had enough yet Duhhrake?

Drake:Not even close!

Dante:(throws Wind essence at Drake) Well why don't you test your own thing out then?

Drake:(catches it)huh?...

Dante charged at Drake until he came at his senses.Then Drake put the essence into the NeoBlade. Then it started shining.

Drake:Woaah!

The blade had a tornado spinning around the top. Every slash he threw threw an intense blow of wind that could probably blow a house down out of it.

Drake:Oh yeah! Here we go!

Dante:heh...

Then the battle got fierce. Even though he hardly knew how to use the wind essence, he still used some of his old moves to defeat Dante with a tornado finish.

Dante:(falls on the ground) (wipes mouth) Ugh..youve got some moves kid, for a first time..

Drake:OHOHOHOHO YEAH BABY!

Dante-Defeated!

Congratulations! Drake is now lvl 10

Dante:(gets up off the floor) Heh... well, that was rather enjoyable.

Come with me.

Drake:Huh?

Dante: Thats right. Just come, theres a lot more to come, and i mean a lot.

Drake: Umm... okay. Hey Vaan! You comin?

Vaan: You know what, i gots to go somewhere. I;ll meet you later.

Drake:Okay then.

**Vaan has left the party**

Drake:Well then...lets get started! (runs up to Dante)

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
